


Famous Last Words

by luciferslittlehellhound



Series: Songs for Dean and Cas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferslittlehellhound/pseuds/luciferslittlehellhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey Cas," Dean walked into the hallway, pulling his boyfriend into a hug. " Where you going?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Famous Last Words

**Author's Note:**

> Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance.
> 
> I am so sorry. I am basically putting my music on shuffle and then using the music for inspiration and i am really sorry honestly.

Now I know   
That I can't make you stay  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your...

~~~~~

"Hey Cas," Dean walked into the hallway, pulling his boyfriend into a hug. " Where you going?" He asked, noticing the bags by Cas' feet.  
"I'm leaving Dean."  
"Oh cool, where are we going?"  
"No Dean," Cas sighed, looking into Dean's eyes with an unfamiliar hardness in his own. "I. I am leaving. Not us. Not we. I."  
Dean laughed, patting Cas on the shoulder. "Okay calm down. Where are YOU going then, Cas?"  
Cas looked sadly down at his feet. "I'm going to Gabriel's."  
Dean's forehead creased in confusion. "You don't need bags to go to Gabe's Cas, its just down the road."  
"I know." Cas replied quietly.  
"How long are you going to stay there?"  
Cas looked up a Dean, his eyes suddenly full of tears. "I'm leaving Dean." He said again, voice catching in his throat. "I'm leaving and I'm not coming back." A single tear fell down Cas' cheek. And as it fell, Dean's entire world came crashing down.  
A silence crept between them. The only sounds were of Cas' muffled sniffs, and Dean's harsh, heavy breathing.  
"What do you mean. You aren't. Coming back." Dean stuttered finally.  
"I am so sorry Dean" Cas burst as the tears continued to flow. "I can't do this anymore."  
Dean took a step back and ran a shaking hand through his hair. Cas reached his hand out and placed it gently on Dean's shoulder.   
"Dean..." He whispered. Images flashed before Dean's eyes of every moment Cas had uttered his name. Dean. Tapping on his shoulder in physics class. Dean. The moment he first asked Cas out. Dean. Their first date. Dean. Their first hug. Dean. Their first kiss. Dean. Their first time. Dean. And the time after that. Dean. And the time after that. Dean. And the time after that. Dean. When they moved in together. Dean. All the dinner parties. Dean. All the Christmases. Dean. The birthdays. Dean. The tears. Dean. The laughs. Dean. The moments. Dean. The "I love you's" whispered on the skin. Dean. The ring box, that burnt like the sun in his back pocket. Now never to be opened. Never to be used.  
"Dean..."  
Dean shoved Cas' hand off, took a step back and put his head in his hands, backing himself against the wall.  
"Go..." He whispered.  
"Dean?"  
"Just. Please. Go." A tear rolled down Dean's cheek. "I can't make you stay"  
Cas shook his head silently and picked up his bags. "Goodbye Dean."  
Dean sat slumped against the wall, tears spilling down his face, as he heard the front door click shut.  
"Cas."  
The keys to the frown door slid through the letter box with a clink.


End file.
